


Family

by brokenspell77



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenspell77/pseuds/brokenspell77
Summary: Now that Aaron and Robert are back together Chas decides it's time for her and Robert to have a chat and get things off her chest.AKA A scene I thought Emmerdale should've had in todays(28/02/18) episode, but they completely missed the opportunity so I attempted to fill in the gap myself...





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all tonight and in one sitting which is very unlike me. I'm hoping it doesn't suck and that it isn't littered with errors. I feel there is so much wasted potential in the Robert/Chas relationship and so I've sort of tapped into that here whilst not going too far into it. I'm hoping the show will do that eventually! *crosses fingers*

  
Robert walked into the pub and instantly Chas twisted round to see to her next customer. Their eyes met and Robert couldn't quell the twisting knots forming in his stomach, he had been dreading this moment for days. Despite Aaron's reassurance that Chas had accepted they were back together when he revealed the information on her birthday Robert still felt nervous around his mother-in-law. The fact that Aaron was notably absent only added to the stress rattling around his body.

As he approached the bar Chas met him from the other side. ''Where's Aaron? Marlon mentioned earlier you both were coming in for your dinner.''

''He left his phone back at the scrapyard so he's gone back to get it.'' Robert shook his head, Aaron was a nightmare for leaving his phone all over the place. ''He left me with strict instructions of ordering him a pint and a burger,'' Robert grinned trying desperately to not giveaway just how uncomfortable he was feeling.

''Right, I'll let Marlon know,'' Chas turned with the intention of going to the kitchen but she suddenly halted and turned back towards Robert. ''Actually seeing as you've got some time to kill waiting for Aaron I guess now is a perfect time for a chat, don't you?''

Robert momentarily faltered. He knew full well the storm was brewing and he was about to feel it in full affect. He was desperate for Aaron to materialise beside him but he knew that was an impossible wish. Besides he figured he owed Chas the right to tear strips off him. She wasn't the first and most likely wouldn't be the last.

''Okay,'' He nodded faintly and followed Chas through to the back room. He looked around nervously as he waited for Chas. He heard her yell for Marlon to look after the bar and as she closed the door to the living room he steeled himself for the onslaught.

As he sat down on the couch so many memories of his time living in the Woolpack raced through his mind. The one at the forefront being when he and Aaron got together properly after the trial. That moment still made his heart beat that little bit faster and a smile grace his lips. He was driven from his memories as Chas dragged a chair across the carpet to sit right in front of him.

''Go on then?'' Robert said resigned to his fate. Hearing his mistakes never got any easier, especially the biggest mistake of his life, but he would sit there and take all she could deliver day in an day out if it meant having Aaron back.

''Go on then what?'' Chas asked.

''You can tell me how much you hate me. How Aaron shouldn't have taken me back. How I'll ruin his life.''

''Is that what you came in here expecting?''

''It's what I deserve.'' Robert fired back fiercely.

Any retort Chas had planned evaporated and she sat rigid, struck by the anger in Robert's tone. She gathered herself quickly, ''Believe me it's what I thought I'd want to say. But I saw the look on Aaron's face the other day. I could hear it in his voice. He seemed lighter, like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He told me he was happy now you two were back together. I could see that. We all could. I hadn't seen him that way since the wedding.''

Robert couldn't contain the tiny curl of his lips at the mention of their wedding day. It was the best of his life. It didn't matter that Aaron's sentencing loomed dark and heavy in the distance. On that day all that mattered was that they could finally be married and he could call Aaron his husband.

''I guess that's why I've been so flaming angry. I watched you both that day and the happiness that was radiating from Aaron was pouring out of you too,'' Chas shrugged and shook her head, ''and I just can't understand why you would ruin that, Robert.''

''I messed up,'' Robert replied without hesitation. ''I made the biggest mistake of my life.''

''I honestly thought you'd changed, Robert. You helped Aaron through the toughest time of his life, he trusted you so much that you were the first person he told about Gordon, and then you go and save my boys life in that lake. That meant something! It meant so much to me! So how can that same man then throw it all away?''

''I'm sorry.'' Robert choked out as his emotions spilled over. He took a deep breath to try and steady himself and he rubbed his nose with the back of his sleeve. ''I was so hurt. I was upset after seeing him that day in prison. I'd been out of my mind with worry because they wouldn't let me see him the day before and then when I finally do see him he's off his head.''

''So all it took was Aaron turning to drugs?''

''No! You wouldn't understand.'' Robert said. He felt his walls rise up and fortify around him. He couldn't let anyone but Aaron close enough to understand.

''Then make me understand, Robert!'' Chas begged. ''I just want to understand!''

''That day he told me I was no use to him. That I should leave him alone. He pushed me away and the Aaron that I loved and married wasn't there anymore. He was gone and I couldn't handle it.'' The words rushed out of Robert, he wasn't even sure they made sense and he could feel tears threatening to fall and he fought desperately to keep them at bay. To be strong and not show weakness.

Chas watched Robert closely. She could see how hard it was for him to recall the past. How much it hurt and wounded him. It made her heart clench in her chest, but she pushed on. ''Carry on.''

''He made me feel like I wasn't enough. That I wasn't good enough and it brought stuff back. I lost my head, trashed the mill and got drunk.'' Robert sniffled. ''I did what I always do when I'm hurt I lash out at that person and burn the bridge with me still on it.''

Chas watched Robert look up at her for a millisecond before avoiding her gaze completely. But she saw enough. Saw the truth and sincerity in his eyes. She also saw the fear and worry that he had said too much and truthfully his words had piqued her curiosity. One part of his speech was ringing like a siren in her head and she wanted to understand it more: _''It brought stuff back.''_

Now however wasn't the time to pry. She felt like she had her answers. ''You know, Aaron told me that the blame wasn't all yours. That he had made mistakes too. For the first time I believe I actually understand how it all happened. I won't ever be okay with it, but I don't think you will either.''

Robert numbly shook his head before fixing his stare back onto the carpet between his shoes.

''You hurt my son. And you hurt Liv.''

''I know. I wish I could go back and change it. All I've done since that day is wish for that.''

''I believe you,'' Chas whispered.

''You do?'' Robert asked full of shock.

Chas looked back up to see Robert's hands shaking. The man had laid his heart and soul bare and she gave him credit for that. It was a side of Robert she hadn't seen before, a side that probably Aaron was the only one to see. It all fell into place for Chas in that moment. That maybe there's more to Robert Sugden than the entire village had been led to believe. She was truly starting to comprehend why Aaron fought so hard for him and loved him so deeply.

''I forgive you, Robert.'' Chas declared and she noticed the hitch in his breathing. She could see him bite hard on his lip as the tears pooled in his eyes and her first instinct was to protect. Before the break up she truly had begun to think of Robert as family, as someone she would defend and she never expected those feelings to return. ''It might not mean much to you, but I do. To be perfectly honest you don't need my forgiveness. Aaron and Liv is all that matters and you have theirs.''

''That's not true,'' Robert whispered as he dared to meet Chas' gaze. ''You mean so much to Aaron. He loves ya and when we all lived here together I felt for the first time I had a family. It had been a long time since I felt apart of that. Ever since Mum died the only family I've really had is Vic. Then Aaron came into my life and changed my world for the better and suddenly Liv's there too. We all lived here with you and that meant a lot.''

''I remember it being a madhouse!'' Chas joked.

''It definitely was,'' Robert chuckled along with her. ''Then the next thing I know I'm at a Dingle Christmas and for the first time in a long time I felt like I belonged. I never really knew what it was to have a mum. Not properly anyway. Don't get me wrong Diane's been amazing, but it's not the same.''

''No, my Mum is a right pain, but I'm glad I have her back.''

''You, me, Liv and Aaron we felt like family for a while.'' Robert smiled fondly. ''And despite our ups and downs at some point it felt like maybe one day you'd feel a bit like a mum to me too. Eventually.'' Robert shrugged and rubbed his hands over his jeans. Being so open and letting down his defenses didn't come easy still. ''I see how protective you are of Aaron, how you stand by him no matter what, I've always wanted a mum like that. I chucked away any hope of that too.''

Chas swiped away the tear that ran down her cheek and shook her head in disbelief at the man sat before her. It was then that she realised this new Robert wasn't new at all. He had always been there. He was the Robert Aaron got to see. She just hoped now that Robert could let everyone else in too.

''You never know we might get there one day. Bottom line is Aaron is happy. Happier than ever and that's because of you. And I'm happy for the both of you.''

''I promise I won't let you down. I won't let him down. He means the world to me, Chas.''

''I know, luv.'' Chas replied honestly. ''It was inevitable really.''

''What was?''

''You two getting back together. The entire time you were apart I was waiting for the day he came back in here to tell me you were back together. I tried so hard to make him forget you, to move on with Alex, but deep down I knew it would always be you. I know Aaron, and the way he is with anyone else is nothing in comparison to how is he with you.''

Robert couldn't help the soft, loving smile from stretching across his face. ''He's everything to me. I just want to make him happy.''

''Good! So don't mess it up. And remember you both have people that care, Robert.'' Chas stated. ''If Aaron is struggling, if your struggling come talk to me. I'll always be here.''

Chas leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Robert and not for the first time Robert is shocked to the core, but there's no hesitation in him as he hugged her back. Suddenly the door burst open with Aaron barrelling through it.

''Right I've told you already Mum that I love Rob...'' Aaron started but immediately tailed off at the scene in front of him. The confusion only increased as Robert and Chas wore the exact same amused smiles. ''What's going on?''

''Nothing luv,'' Chas responded as she kissed Aaron on the cheek. ''We just had a chat. I'll go get you both a pint.''

Robert went to follow but Aaron stopped him in his tracks. ''What just happened? Are you okay?''

''Yeah, are you?'' Robert smirked finding the baffled look on his husbands face far too amusing. ''Your face looks weird.''

''Shut up!'' Aaron chuckled as Robert walked off into the pub. He chased him round the bar and towards a table. ''Seriously are you not even gonna tell me what happened?''

Robert laughed as Aaron sat down beside him. ''Don't worry. We just talked and cleared the air.''

''Yeah, that's what worries me!'' Aaron looked at Robert and back to his mum utterly bewildered. ''You best tell me later.''

''I will when we're home,'' Robert beamed as he placed a quick kiss to his husbands cheek.

''Here boys, thought we could have a drink together,'' Chas announced as she joined them at the table. When her eyes met Robert's they smiled knowing this was a new beginning and that their family was back together.

..............................


End file.
